


Every now and then

by madhaj



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhaj/pseuds/madhaj
Summary: Hopefully a collection of one-shots and drabbles about Oliver and Felicity :)Chap 2: part of Olicity hiatus fic a thon on tumblr prompt: Eye ContactChap 3: prompt: TasteChapt 4: prompt: Out of Place





	1. Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a short drabble, no context needed. Enjoy :)

“Oliver, promise me we won’t fight in front of our children”

They were lying in bed, cuddling and enjoying each other after a nice sexy time. Her head was on his chest, his arm around her back, caressing her. 

She looked up at him, just in time to see a smile starting to form, as his eyes were close. 

He looked down at her, locking their gazes.

“Okay” he said

His hand found her full belly, and he kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes again.

“Are you sleepy?” she asked

“Hmm”

“Sweet dreams, Oliver”


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in early season one, Oliver meets Felicity :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to the Olicity Hiatus Fic a thon on tumblr :)  
> prompt: Eye Contact

Oliver will never forget their first meeting.

He knew it the moment it happened, that it would stay engraved in his mind.

He knew it because she was like no other person he met for the last five years.

Five years where nothing good happened. Nothing he could bring home. Only death and threat, all fueling his guilt.

He came back, his own eyes cold, dead. He barely looked at himself in a mirror, fearing what his eyes would tell him. That he is a monster. That he shouldn’t have come back haunt his family. That he should have died on that island.

Oliver feared what the people who knew him before might see in his eyes. So he didn’t let them. He kept a facade, as much as he could really. And he was shocked that it seemed to work. How could they not see? How could they not turn around from his cold dead eyes? How could they not run away from the monster? He couldn’t let them in, he couldn’t let them see.

But he saw.

He saw it all. Oliver saw how his mother looked at him at first. He saw the love and guilt and worry. But also the way her eyes were inquiring him, almost not trusting him. And how could he blame her?

Oliver couldn’t blame Thea either. She was his baby sister, who had grown up much too fast for his liking. And even though she refuted it, she will always be his baby sister and he will do everything to protect her innocence. Oliver couldn’t bare the look of worry and hurt she threw at him sometimes, when he lied to her, and she refused to believe his bullshit. He wished he didn’t have to, but he must protect her from this ugly world that surrounded them.

Oliver caught Tommy wary looks directed at him at moments. Oliver understood the reasons. Because despite his best efforts at keeping a mask, at acting like before he left, when he was just Ollie with no worries for tomorrow, Oliver knew he didn’t fool Tommy. They had known each other for as far as he could remember. Tommy had to see that his smiles didn’t reach his cold eyes. Tommy had to hear that his laughter sounded off.

Laurel wasn’t a liar. And her eyes didn’t lie either. The anger and the grief in them said it all. She was too wrapped up in those feelings she couldn’t see he was lying to her. Maybe it was best that way, for her sake. The truth was too ugly.

Oliver was able to disregard that, the hurt, the mistrust, the anger around him.

Oliver was on a mission. And for that his cold, dead eyes were a mean to an end. The dreadful criminals he was facing every night were afraid of his ice-cold, nonbeing eyes.

Oliver met her on a Wednesday.

He was stuck with a bullets ridden laptop, and he needed information from it. Oliver looked in Queen Consolidate IT department for someone who could help him and hopefully not gossip about it. Oliver though he got luck on his side for this one, finding out a young woman working in IT, he could easily charm her, being the heir of QC adding to it.

He entered the cubicle, finding a blonde chewing on a red pen. It was noon, most of the personnel was out for lunch, not her.

“Felicity Smoak?” he asked, “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen”, introducing himself just to make sure she recognized him. And she did.

Felicity turned around, her eyes dilated in shock, her lips parted letting go of the pen, before catching her breath.

“Of course! I know who you are, you are mister Queen” she stumbled on her words, her cheek turning red.

Of course she knew. Oliver was counting on that. The mask on, he intended on charming her to get what he needed, it was just too easy.

“ No! Mister Queen was my father”

“Right, but he is dead… I mean he drowned, but you didn’t… which means you can come down to the IT department and … listen to me babble, which will end, in three, two, one.”

Oliver was slightly taken aback by the flood of words, he started “ I’m having some trouble with my computer, and they told you were the person to come and see.”

Oliver dropped off the laptop on her desk, Felicity reached to take it. He continued with the lie he planed “ I was at my coffe shop, surfing the web and I spilled my latte on it.”

She looked up at him “Really? Because these looks like bullet holes”, she said clearly not believing him.

Oliver tried to keep a straight face “ My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.”

Then something happened. She looked at him straight in the eyes, pinching he lips, and he knew she didn’t believe his shit lie. She looked at him inquiring, searching something, searching him. And he _let_ her.

Oliver held her gaze. Her eyes behind her glasses were blue and soft, transfixing and frank. There was no anger, no worry, no hurt, no grief. He didn’t find any glimpse of dupery or judgment. And Oliver felt it, deep inside of him, warm settling in his body, crackling the ice in his body, spreading. Oliver wasn’t sure what it was, or what it meant. He wasn’t used to the feeling.

He broke the silence “If there is anything you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it”

Finally, she must have found what she was looking for, and that thing didn’t totally repel her, whatever it was. Because then she nodded, accepting the task.

Oliver sight, relieved, and left, not completely understanding what just happened, but they had looked at each other and for the first time in a long time what he saw in her eyes didn’t unsettle him. He had looked in her eyes, and he saw _her_.

God only knows what she saw in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	3. Sour Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, after a hard fight, feels a bad taste invade his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Olicity Hiatus FicaThon on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Taste

Oliver could feel a sour taste inside his mouth. 

And dizziness.

He has been beaten badly by that felon, who was strong, very very strong. Almost surhuman. Oliver tried to face him, but he wasn’t aware of his strength. That took him by surprise, and he didn’t like that one bit.

After making Oliver run after him on a very long distance, he faced Oliver, breathing calmly, as if he was just walking minutes before and not running full speed. Only that made Oliver wonder who he was dealing with. But the villain didn’t let Oliver the time for any question as he charged Oliver in a fight he came up the higher, leaving Oliver unconscious on the deserted street.

A voice came to his ear, through the coms. Felicity.

“ Oliver, can you hear me? Oliver?” she was getting frantic, by the sound of her voice.

Oliver could hear her, and as he tried to answer her only a guttural growl left him.

“ Oliver hold on, okay? Diggle is on his way”

“…K”

Oliver was struggling to keep his eyes open. His head pounded, making him dizzier, seeing stars when he tried to get up. He blinked his eyes twice, willing himself to stay awake. He rested his head on the cold hard floor. His whole body ached.

He couldn’t stay here. Someone could come down this street and find him.

Oliver felt his mouth get filled with a warm, metalling taste. Blood. Oh no, that was not good. He was bleeding somewhere. Oliver moved his left hand, trying to feel his body, only to find whole body taut. Panic started to rise in him. Where was Diggle?

“ Felicity…” he called, not able to utter another world.

“Oliver! Please hold on! Diggle is three minutes away, can you do that? Stay with me Oliver!” he heard her plea. 

Felicity. He has to come back to her. That bad taste in his mouth made him uneasy, and feeling sick. Oliver tried to turn to his side and spit the excess from his mouth.

“Please, please, please…”

Oliver wanted to go back to Felicity. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her. He wanted to taste her lips again. They were strawberry flavoured by her choice of lipstick today, and her couldn’t wait to taste it again, and get rid of that sour, metallic taste in his own mouth. He liked the taste of her lips, he liked when she put lipstick on them and he made it his duty to wipe them off. He wanted to kiss her, to open her mouth with his tongue, to taste her own. He wanted to hold her in his arms so bad.

“ Oliver…” her voice was barely reaching his ears.

Oliver gridded his teeth, trying to hold on to her voice. His head hurt, white noise getting to his ears. He tried to look sideway, looking for the van, and hopefully Diggle in the driver seat. All he saw was an empty street. He huffed a breath, his eyelids getting heavier.

One moment Oliver felt a movement, as if his body was on a sea wave.

Then nothing.

.  
.  
.

“Oliver” 

He heard his name through clouded ears. His head hurt still. His body stiff, aching. He wasn’t on the floor anymore. The sour taste less present in his mouth.

“ Oliver” Felicity was calling his name. That made him want to open his eyes. He met her blue, worried ones. 

“Hey” She said, with a tentative smile. “ You worried us big time” 

“Hi” he said back. 

“Don’t try to move for now, you need to rest.”

“I feel very sore”

“I know, but you are gonna be ok” she smiled some more. 

She looked at him for a moment, as he held her gaze. She seemed tired, and he wondered how long he was out. Her eyes were warm, but worried. She took one of his hands in hers, and then leaned in to kiss him.

A sweet, warm kiss.

That tasted just like he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	4. I wish i could go back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the answer to the Olicity Hiatus Fic a thon
> 
> Prompt: Out of place.  
> Takes place somewhere during season 5

Oliver entered the bunker early in the morning, intending to have a good work out session before heading to City Hall.  
He hadn’t slept well last night. The nights were usually short for him, but last night he barely caught any sleep.  
Oliver could feel the tension build up in his back, between his shoulder blades, and he really wanted to release some of that tension before starting his day at the office. With a series of illegal gun fencing, and Prometheus still in the loose, he already had a lot on his plate and it was barely 6 am.  
He reached the corner where the training dummy was, close to the salmon ladder, only to not find it there.

_Did someone move it? Who would do that?_

Oliver frowned, looking around the wide space searching for it.

He couldn’t find it, so Oliver went to the mattress, starting a warm up and opting for some push up before hitting the salmon ladder.

Two hours later, Oliver went to take a shower and change clothes, before going to work.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thermal imaging signals two on your left”

Oliver heard Felicity’s detail through the coms and walked lightly into that direction, with every intention to neutralize them. Oliver did it easily and with minimum of noise.

_This is too easy._

“Clear”, Oliver said to Diggle through the coms.

“Me too”, Diggle answered quickly.

“Okay, you are both on each side of a big open space with a bunch of people that are probably pursuing a gun traffic.” Felicity informed them.

“What’s the probability, do you think?” Curtis chimed in.

“Let’s say it’s highly probable, we have been tailing them for a week now, this is the same place as last time they proceeded to a very illegal gun sale”

“Felicity” Oliver stopped her, “let’s focus, please”

“Oh yes, sorry, do your thing”

Oliver took a breath, “ Go” he signaled to Diggle, entering the big room at the same time and firing at the felons, taking them by surprise.

_This is the busy part, it seems._

Oliver noticed the one that seemed to be in charge, barking orders to the others to pack up the guns, and headed to him.

Several men tried to stop him, but he discarded them easily making his way to their boss, who was rapidly reaching the main entrance of the warehouse. Oliver raised his arm behind his back to grab an arrow only to find it empty.

_What the hell?_

His quiver always held 24 arrows, and he is positive he didn’t fire that many tonight.  
Oliver didn’t take the time to think it through, running to catch the felon before he escaped.

They finally apprehended them, with the help of Dinah and Rene that arrived shortly after, and called the SCPD, to bring them to the police station.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the bunker, and in his regular clothes, Oliver went through his equipment, filling his pockets with mini arrows, then cleaning his hood before putting it back on its mannequin.

After the big take earlier, the rest of the night promised to be quiet. Oliver decided to busy himself on his arsenal, starting by sharpening his arrows and filling his quiver, but to his growing annoyance, Oliver couldn’t find his stock of arrow nor his grinder at its usual place.

_This is a joke._

Turning around, he spotted Felicity at her post, behind her computers, and headed towards her.

“Hey, didn’t you move my stock of arrows and the grinder from their place? I couldn’t find them” Oliver asked her as soon as he reached her.

Felicity turned around to face him.

“What? No, I like my head with no arrow through it very much”

Oliver frowned at her.

“ I didn’t touch any of them, why? What’s the matter?” Felicity asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Oliver sighed, “This morning I couldn’t find my dummy, earlier my quiver was short of four arrows and now this! If this is a prank, it’s not funny!” His voice rose a bit by the end of his sentence, as frustration started to overwhelm him.

Felicity looked slightly taken aback by his tone, and woke up from her chair to get closer to him, but she made sure not to touch him.

Yeah, we don’t do that anymore.

That only frustrated him more.

“Well I’m sure you’re gonna figure it out. Maybe John used the dummy before you? Or Rene used the grinder?”

_That’s the problem._

“Well using them doesn’t mean you mess with the arrangement” Oliver grumbled.

With a sigh he turned around, there was no need to take more of his frustration on her. Yes, Oliver liked to have everything tidy and at its place, this isn’t new. They all knew about that. Then why mess with his stuff?

Oliver was still brewing over his thoughts when Curtis came to him.

“ Hey Oliver, how are you feeling? Can you feel the energy circulating more easily in this big open space? Alright maybe you can’t feel it yet, because I am just starting, but I think you will feel better soon,” Curtis babbled, a smile stretching his face.

“Curtis, what are you talking about?”

Oliver wasn’t in the mood for a chit chat right now.

“ I’m getting initiated into Feng Shui, and I rearranged my whole apartment and I now sleep better, so I decided to do the same for the bunker”

“ You lost me at Feng Shui”

“ You know what, you will feel it soon, and then you will thank me”

“ Wait, did you move the training dummy?”

“ Yes, that’s definitely not the place to do correct training” Curtis answered.

“ And the grinder?”

Curtis nodded.

 _Oh no_.

“ Did you touch my quiver?” Oliver grinded through his teeth.

“ I though you could try with a lighter quiver, so I took out four arrows”

_He must be kidding. No, he is serious._

“And you though it was a good idea to let me go out with less arrows and not tell me?” Oliver almost shouted.

Curtis paled before him.

“ You better put everything back in order right now. And don’t touch my quiver!”  
Curtis nodded, “ Okay, sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Oliver breathed through his nose, willing himself to calm down. Taking his cue, Curtis left quickly, leaving a still fuming Oliver.

Oliver held his hands to his temple, then rubbed his face. He knew he has been too harsh with Curtis. That was the one too many drop, the final straw, in his life that currently felt like a mess. But it wasn’t Curtis fault. It was everything.

It was Thea leaving Star city, it was the continuous threat of Prometheus.

 _Felicity_.

He missed her. So much.

Oliver turned around to where she was still at her post, behind her computer. He watched her, she was typing on the keyboard, a look of concentration on her face. She seemed tense, and tired, her shoulders dropping. Maybe she couldn’t sleep too.

Oliver ached to get closer to her, his fingers itching to massage her shoulders, loosen the tension, go up to her neck…

Suddenly Felicity stilled, as if sensing his gaze, turned her head and locked their eyes. Her blue eyes were piercing him, from behind her glasses.

Oliver held still, afraid that if he allowed himself one movement, it would lead him directly to her, and he wouldn’t stop. Desire washed over him, like it occurred sometimes, when he felt he couldn’t keep it at bay anymore. Oliver was feeling weak, yearning promiscuity, knowing very well it couldn’t happen, she had made it clear, and he respected that choice.

Something shifted between them, Felicity must have read the need in his eyes, because her own gaze turned hotter. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing came out.

Because right now there was nothing to say.

_Felicity._

Oliver dropped his eyes to the ground, turned around and left.

He wished he could go back, to when everything was at its right place.


End file.
